


Beside You

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, IzuAn, Kissing, Living Together, Marriage Proposal, Mild Cursing, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, izumi is soft for anzu, might be a little ooc but they're so soft, that's why it's rated teen, this accidentally turned into a proposal fic, we need more soft sena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: Anzu found herself not being able to sleep without Izumi by her side.
Relationships: Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal mission and that is to fill up the IzuAn tag. A good friend of mine is craving IzuAn, and as her writer friend I feel obligated to write for her. If you’re reading this right now, you know who you are. Both Izumi and Anzu are aged up in this fic, about five years after Anzu graduates from Yumenosaki. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Anzu had attempted nearly everything to help her fall asleep. She turned the pillow to the cold side, she slept on the other side of the bed, she changed the blankets because the one she was using was getting too hot. And yet, she still can't sleep. She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, it was 2:37 AM.

Izumi’s gonna kill her. Well, that’s what he would’ve done, anyway. If he was actually here with her.

Anzu got up and made her way to the apartment’s living room.

She opened the windows enough for the night breeze to blow in, but not enough for her to feel cold from it. She looked out the window, seeing ES in the distance.

Oh, how she missed him.

It’s been about, what, 7 months? All she knows is that he’s in Paris, and she misses him badly. She never realized how much she loved to bask in his presence.

She did a mental calculation, it’s about 7 PM there, since Japan is 7 hours ahead of France.

He should be awake. He's probably still working, or maybe he’s wrapped it up. But one thing’s for sure, he’s awake.

She picked up her phone and searched for Izumi’s name in her call log.

Anzu stared at the screen for a moment, hesitating, but her need to hear his voice, her need to know that he’s with her, even if it’s from the phone, pushed her to just call him.

She pressed his number and dialed his phone, and he picked up after two rings.

“Why the hell are you calling me at this hour? Isn’t it really late there?” his voice rang out from the other end of the line.

Anzu felt herself sigh in relief, happy to hear her boyfriend’s voice, even if those words were his greeting. Well, that’s what makes him the Izumi Sena she fell in love with.

“Yeah, it’s… 2 AM here.” she replied. She nearly chuckled when she imagined the look of horror on Izumi’s face. She didn’t need to see him to know he was making about thirty facial expressions ranging from anger, annoyance, disgust, worry, and she could spend more time listing it, but you get the idea.

“Why are you still up? You have work tomorrow! And you’ll probably work yourself half to death again, won’t you? Take it easy for once and get some sleep.” he chided her, annoyance and worry evident in his voice.

Anzu laughed, and looked out the window. The night sky sure was beautiful tonight. In a different continent, Izumi was looking at the very same sky. The thought brings her comfort.

“I know, Izumi-san.” she told him, eyes softening as she tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “I just… missed you.”

Well, shit, Izumi can’t turn her down when she’s like this.

“I couldn’t sleep. This has been happening for the last few weeks, actually. Tonight is particularly bad, though.”

Damn. Anzu is really going for him, huh?

A sigh escaped Izumi’s lips, as he pushed open the door to his hotel room.

“I know. I miss you too.” he admitted, feeling far more comfortable now that no one can hear him.

He could just _hear_ her smile as soon as he said that.

“When are you gonna come back, Izumi-san?” she asked him.

Izumi felt a pang in his heart. Oh, Anzu. If only you knew how much power you had over Izumi…

“Soon, Anzu. I promise.” he told her, his tone softening even more.

He knows he’s like putty in her hands, but he’s too in love to care. Anzu rarely abuses the power he’s accidentally given her too, thank the Lord.

Back in their shared apartment, Anzu stared at the thin gold ring on her right hand’s ring finger.

He had given it to her on their 1 year anniversary. She just graduated from Yumenosaki when he gave it to her.

“Something to keep your finger occupied until I get something more permanent.” he told her, blushing an inhumane shade of red.

She was over the moon when he slipped the ring onto her finger. It was his promise to her, she can even say an oath.

Here they are, five years later, and he didn’t need to tell her to know he has every intention of keeping that promise.

She stared at the time on her phone. It’s nearly three. “Sorry for bothering you, Izumi-san. I’m going to go to bed, now.”

“Yeah, you probably should. Remember what I said about not overworking yourself. Don’t make me worry about you from a different continent.”

Anzu laughed at that. “ _Hai, hai._ I’ll call you again tomorrow, Izumi-san. I love you.”

A thin smile made its way to the idol’s lips. “I love you too. Sleep well, Anzu.”

After she hung up, Izumi plopped onto his bed, somehow gracefully, before sighing and putting his phone on the nightstand.

His gaze shifted to the passport and velvet ring box next to his phone. Slipped into his passport was his ticket home.

He smiled one last time at the sight, feeling his heart start to pound.

“Soon, Anzu.” he whispered before changing into his sleep clothes.

\---

Anzu sat on the bus, confused as to why Eichi had told her to go to the airport. She didn’t have to pick up anyone, or take them there, and everyone already knows their way around, so why?

She shook her head and simply wrote it off as Eichi’s usual Eichi-ness and does what he says anyway.

After about ten minutes, Anzu walked into the airport, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

“You’ll know when you get there.” Eichi said, with his usual angelic yet vague smile.

“Oi, over here!” a male voice called out.

She straightened up when she heard the voice. No, it couldn’t be… right?

Anzu slowly turned to the source of the voice, and there he was, standing in all his glory, her boyfriend of 6 years, Izumi Sena.

She practically sprinted towards him and he nearly fell backwards due to the sheer force in her hug.

Anzu buried her face in his chest, enjoying the way she can feel him chuckle.

“Missed you too, Anzu.” he murmured into her hair.

“Are you the reason Eichi-san asked me to go to the airport, Izumi-san?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I am.”

Anzu giggled gleefully, hugging him even tighter.

“I missed you so much, Izumi-san.”

Izumi inhaled and exhaled, her familiar scent surrounding him. A hand dropped to his pocket, and he felt the velvet of the ring box.

“Oi, Anzu.” he said quietly.

Anzu looked up at him, eyebrows knit in worry. “What is it, Izumi-san?”

“I… really can’t live without you. Being away from you for so long really made me realize that.”

He was glad the idols from ES had a separate space for their departures and arrivals, meaning there’s nearly no one that can see him. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Anzu, but as an idol, it’s better to keep his love life as private as possible.

Izumi slowly got down on one knee, seeing Anzu’s eyes widen as he did it. He would probably laugh if he wasn’t so nervous. He took out the ring box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring he had bought when he was in Paris.

“Anzu…” he started, trying to keep his voice steady. “Will you marry me,” He saw tears welling in Anzu’s aqua-colored eyes. “And make me the happiest man on Earth?”

The brunette covered her mouth with a hand, as she nodded. “Yes!”

Izumi breathed a sigh of relief, as he slipped off the promise ring he had given Anzu five years ago, and replaced it with the engagement ring.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, wiping her tears using the pad of his thumb as he did so. He proceeded to thank every god he knows that she said yes.

Anzu had tears streaking down her cheeks, as she held her now-fiancé close. She couldn’t be more happy.

She stared at the ring adorning her finger in awe. He did get her something more permanent, it turns out.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I cried about four times while writing this. I love the idea that Anzu is the only one that can bring out Izumi's soft side to this extent, and I hope you like my take on IzuAn! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
